


Interrogation

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Reader's a Waterbender I guess LOL, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, childhood ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Zuko smirks, his thumb pressing against your tongue. "Look at you, pretty little thing," Zuko says, replacing his thumb with his pointer and middle. You licked and sucked on them. "Such a good girl. You'll be obedient for me, won't you?" Zuko asks. The praise had sent sparks of arousal down to your heating cunt. You nod. He pulls his fingers away, and you whine. "Submit to me, F/N," he says. "I need to have your word," Zuko says, his hand fixing the stray hair on your face."I'll take good care of you, claim you and make you mine,"
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I've ever made for Avatar, if someone's curious. Also, reader and Zuko are of legal age, and idk anything about avatar soooo yeah.
> 
> Once again, I would like to apologize. I haven't watched ATLA or anything related to it. I am sorry. This was only requested.

You groaned as the prince held your hair, forcing you to stare at him, despite the hair that covered his face. "I asked you a question, didn't I?" Zuko asked. You glared at him. "Where's the goddamned Avatar?!" he shouts. "I don't- I don't fucking know!" you spat. "You're making this harder on yourself," Zuko said. "Yeah, no shit, asshole," you groaned. Zuko shook his head at your stubbornness. "You're feisty," Zuko caresses your cheek. "I like you," he adds. You roll your eyes at him. He leans in, and his breath sent shivers down your spine. You know that you shouldn't like it, but you do. But you weren't giving in. Well, not just yet.

"Look, your highness," you spoke, sarcasm dripping from your voice. "Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you," you grinned. "Based on how you're treating me, I don't think you'll be so kind to him." you chuckle. Zuko pulls your hair back, exposing your neck. "I don't think you get the idea here. I'm not giving you any options." Zuko says, leaning in.

You let out a soft huff, and you feel goosebumps rise on your skin when he bit on your ear. "You like this, don't you?" Zuko whispered. You didn't respond. "Answer me," he growled. The prince pulls away, his other hand caressing your face and his thumb prodding on your mouth.

" _Answer **me**_ ,"

You gulped, and opened your mouth. 

"Yes,"

Zuko smirks, his thumb pressing against your tongue. "Look at you, pretty little thing," Zuko says, replacing his thumb with his pointer and middle. You licked and sucked on them. "Such a good girl. You'll be obedient for me, won't you?" Zuko asks. The praise had sent sparks of arousal down to your heating cunt. You nod. He pulls his fingers away, and you whine. "Submit to me, F/N," he says. "I need to have your word," Zuko says, his hand fixing the stray hair on your face.

_"I'll take good care of you, claim you and make you mine,"_

And so you did. A small yes coming from your mouth.

"Please, do."

~

_"Ooh, fuck!"_

A whimper was torn out from your throat. Your body quivered on the soft, cotton sheets that belonged to the prince himself. Zuko's hand was wrapped around your throat, and the other was mercilessly ramming your cunt. Your pussy was pulsating with sensitivity and arousal. "You're such a mess, pretty girl. Think you got another one for me?" Zuko asked. You shook your head. How many orgasms did you have? 4? 5?

_"Please, Prince Z-Zuko, I— I can't anymore!"_

You screamed, your legs shaking. "Yes, you can." Zuko chuckles. You screamed once more and your legs closed in on itself, your eyes rolling back and your juices gush out on Zuko's hand. It was soaked from your previous orgasms, but it didn't matter. You took a deep breath once he lets go of your throat, panting for air as your body glistened with sweat. The prince spreads open your legs again, and his cock twitches at the mere thought of ruining your precious little cunt.

"All fours,"

Zuko says, pure lust clouding his thoughts. You followed. You let out a squeal when he pushes you down by the nape, your face against the mattress that smelled deliciously good like him. Your ass was raised in the air, all for your prince, and his warm hand made sure to remind you that it was now his to rub or spank. Or both. "Look at you," Zuko groaned, squeezing your bum. Some of your cum dripped from your cunt to your thighs, and Zuko admired you beneath him.

You let out a yelp when his hand comes down on your ass. "Wet just for me," Zuko says, smacking your ass again. You yelped, your cunt aching and aching more for him everytime he spanked you. 

"You're such a dirty little girl, aren't you?" Zuko says, toying your cunt with one of his fingers. You moaned against the pillow, tears of too much pleasure soaked the elegant pillowcase. He lets go of your nape, and you let out a whine when two of his fingers make his way inside you again, knowing the spot that made you see stars and scream. 

_"You're so fucking irresistible,"_

Zuko growled, ramming his fingers. _Slap!_ You screamed. Your ass felt hot, but it felt so good. "Fuck!" you whimpered, feeling Zuko curl his fingers. Your cunt clenched on him just right, stretching you out so good. Zuko slaps your ass, and you moan. Your clit pulsate at the pain. "You wanna cum?" Zuko growled, slapping your ass again. You feel your walls twitch from his voice alone.

"That's it, pretty girl. You're doing so good," 

His praise has you in tears, wrecking you and making sure you were on the brink of tears as he curls his fingers up towards your sensitive spot, sending you screaming and coming undone for him, and _only him_. 

"I'm gonna take you. Right **fucking** here." Zuko says. You look behind your shoulder, and see him taking off his clothes. You whimpered, and the prince laughs a little at your impatience. "You want me?" Zuko asked, finally rid from his clothes as he held your hips. "Yes, please, Zuko. I want you. I need you to fuck me," you beg. Your hands wrapped themselves around the pillow your face was resting on, and you muffled your moans as he pushes his cock deep inside your soaking cunt.

"Ooh, fuck!" Zuko growled, not planning on stopping as he fucked you hard. The bed creaking with every snap of his hips, the headboard hitting the wall quite too many times. You moaned and wailed from the bliss he gave you, but clearly, the prince was not happy with the way you covered your face with the pillow. 

_"Don't be shy, babygirl. Let me hear those slutty moans of yours,"_

Zuko growled, pulling your head, and your cries immediately escaped your lips. "Let me hear how much you love being fucked," Zuko says, pummeling into you fast. "Fuck! You feel so good, a-ah!" you moaned. Zuko chuckles against your ear, and you trembled as he kept pounding on your soaking pussy. 

"Damn right, I do,"

Zuko says to you, his voice low and husky. He pulls away, letting go of your hair, and you supported yourself on your elbows, not covering your mouth anymore. Zuko enjoyed the way you cried out for him whenever he'd thrust harshly back in you. "More, please," you whimpered. 

Zuko pulls out and flips you to your back, and the sight of Zuko's flustered face was definitely one you could not forget. He grabs the back of your thighs, pushing them up, and you immediately feel your face heat up at the compromising position. 

"W-Wait-!" you stammered, and Zuko shushes you, rubbing the shaft of his cock against your pussy. "There's nothing to be shy of, pretty girl," Zuko chuckles, before shoving his cock back inside your sex. He was so deep inside you, that's for sure. "Oh, fuck, look at you. God! You look so fucking good," Zuko moaned, unable to control his hips. He had a good view of your pussy sucking him back in, and your face doing the most erotic expressions. You were going to be the death of him.

"Zuko, ah! Please, I-I wanna cum!" you moaned. Not gonna lie, you liked the way you were exposed to him. Deep down, you just wanted to be owned and claimed by someone, and quite unexpectedly, that someone was Zuko. "My girl wants to cum?" Zuko asks, and the way his eyes looked back up at you had you twitching against him. "Yes, please!" you plead. "Touch yourself," Zuko orders, watching you intently.

And you didn't even hesitate.

Your hands went between your legs, rubbing your clit and feeling the wetness of your pussy coat your fingers. You rolled your eyes. You felt so fucking good, your body shaking at the feeling. "Oh, God," Zuko moaned, unable to hold himself back. The sight was so **damn good** to watch, and the way you rolled your eyes and bit your lip, Zuko's still surprised how he hasn't filled you up with his cum yet.

Your legs shook, and you felt the strong coil in you. "Oh, fuck! I-I'm going to cum!" you screamed, and you did. Your orgasm was quite strong, and your hips twitched as you gushed all over him. "Oh, fuck! Do it again, sweetheart," Zuko moaned, breathing heavily. "Fuck, Zuko!" you screamed, coming again on your fingers and on his cock. 

Zuko was sure to treasure this until the end of time, you looked so damn good cumming and you sure did sound good as you screamed his name. "I'm gonna fill you up," Zuko growled, his thrusts slowly getting erratic and sloppy. "Gonna make sure you feel my cum deep inside you," Zuko moans. He closes his eyes in pleasure, unable to hold back his orgasm anymore, and you let out a wail when he shoves his cock deep inside you, filling you up. Of course, he was a man of his words, after all.

He lets go of your thighs, and you let out a sigh when you felt your muscles relax. You and Zuko gasp for air. "That was great," you chuckle, cupping his cheek. "We are so doing roleplay again," Zuko whispers, leaning into your touch. "Are you alright?" Zuko asks, slipping out of you and sitting up. "I-I'm okay, I think," you say. "I love you," Zuko says, kissing your forehead and then kissing your lips. 

"I love you, too." You replied when he pulled away. "Wanna go again?" He grinned cheekily. "No. I want food," you pout. Zuko groaned, but laughs. "Alright. Go get dressed, I'll cook for you," Zuko says, getting up and throwing the clothes to you. As you got dressed, you stared at the handsome prince. How much you loved him.

Of course, this man was Zuko. Your man. Your love. Your everything. You couldn't ask for anyone better. You loved him, even if he was such a big baby sometimes. 

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You said that already." 

"Okay. I don't lo-"

"Wait, wait, jeez, I was kidding!"

**Author's Note:**

> End~  
> meh idk i just kinda wanted some angry sex but like with two characters who love each other ;-; im sorry 
> 
> stay inside! <3 take care of urselves!
> 
> much love,  
> -k.


End file.
